PokéNinja
by FireKitsune313
Summary: Stripped of her humanity, powers, and people, Naruko is given the task of guiding Ash throughout his journey. Teams, Legendaries, and plots to take over Regions afoot, Naruko's job gets a lot harder. It's a good thing she has help from her past comrades.


**Hi and thank you for taking an interest in my story! Comment or message me if you have any questions. ~ FireKitsune313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

**Bold: Empathized actions or words**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', "Pokémon talking", etc._

**_Dexter: "I am Dexter."_**

* * *

><p><em>If you had the chance, to go to a world where there is never war, and life is precious, would you take it? Would you give up everything for it? Your humanity, your powers, your people, to go? - Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko<em>

**Prologue: The Deal and the Chosen One**

"Oh my K-kami... Everyone, is gone." whispered a shocked Naruko. Beside her was a grim faced Sasuke and Sakura. War had made them mature, in more ways than one. Naruko, while still a prankster at heart, abandoned her mask of stupidity after losing Tsunade to Madara. She now wore black or blue clothing, and was more paranoid than a spy in enemy territory. Her infamous trench coat swayed in the breeze, tattered from enemy jutsu.

"I wish we were here sooner." whispered Sakura. Sakura finally became friends with her second personality, her 'Inner'. Her Inner shouldered her burdens of war, while she fought to save anyone she could. Her once short hair was down to her waist, tied in low pigtails to honor her deceased master, Tsunade. On her shoulders was a familiar green jacket, with the word _Gamble _upon it.

"This world is dying. We know that now." Sasuke stated harshly. Sasuke wore a high necked trench coat, the ends of it cut into three long tails. His eyes were always activated with Sharingan, and he had a nasty burn scar up the left side of his face. His signature sword had been replaced with a newer, far better sword known as _Phoenix Blaze. _

"Figures Madara would destroy the world so that no one else could get there hands on it. Idiot." muttered Sakura. Naruko gave a weak smile. "Atleast we'll die together." she stated. Sasuke looked to the fire shooting towards them at an unreal speed. "I regret that we couldn't save the world. I however don't regret meeting both of you." said Sakura.

Naruko hugged Sakura. A moment later, Sasuke hugged them as well. "I'm just happy we'll meet the others again." murmured Naruko. "Hai." said Sakura. The fire was almost upon the trio. They all took in one last breath. A searing pain engulfed them. _They were gone._

**~'_'~**

"Where am I?" I whispered. Taking in a deep breath, I picked my self off the ground. "Grass?" Wiggling my bare feet, I felt the blades of grass beneath me. I hadn't felt grass for over a year now. "What am I wearing?" I muttered. Looking down, I saw I was wearing a lacy white sun dress. "So, you've arrived, Child of Prophecy." an unfamiliar voice rumbled. I whipped around, golden hair flying behind me.

"W-What are you?" I whispered, staring at the creature before me. It was a white thing, with the figure of a horse, but not a horse. A golden ring surrounded it's belly, holding sixteen groves on it. "I am Arceus, child. I have come with a request." I looked at it. "Aren't I dead? What would you want with a dead person?" I asked, tense. Arceus gave off a chuckle.

"Yes you are dead, but you have much potential for the task I have." I narrowed my eyes. "Task? What task?" I asked, suspicious. Arceus studied me. "You will be reborn into a new body to help another chosen child. The chosen of my world." He stated. One major fact stood out to me. "Y-your world?" I whispered in realization. I immediately bowed. This creature was a god. I may be a rude person, but even I wasn't foolish enough to not bow to a god.

"Yes, the world of Pokémon." I blinked. "Pokémon?" I asked. "Pokémon are an intelligent species that co-exist with humans in my world. Think of them as summons if you will." I nodded. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you and others to guide my chosen one to the best of your abilities. You will become a pokémon, one that fits your personality and skills." it explained. I paled. "Others? A pokémon, me?"

"The others will also be your comrades from this world, but they will gain a new form as well. You won't meet them all at once, but you will eventually meet them in the chosen's journey if you agree. I have judged that you as a pokémon will have a better impact on the chosen than you as a human." it rumbled. "What do I get out of this?" I asked. Arceus narrowed its eyes at me. "You will gain a new life with all of your memories, in a world that is peaceful and rarely has wars." I took in a deep breath. "I agree." I whispered.

"Very well. Find the chosen one. His name is Ash Ketchum." I blacked out.

**~'_'~**

A crash of thunder was heard, the sky lightning up with lightning.

I woke up in a field of tall grass. Wild flowers bloomed everywhere. I shakily placed a hand on the ground. I took a look at my hand, only to regret it. I didn't have hands any more. I had paws. _I had paws. _So this is what Arceus meant by Pokémon. Lifting another paw, I slowly adjusted to having four legs. _Find the chosen one. His name is Ash Ketchum._ I huffed in annoyance. Only a name. Awkwardly, I began to try to walk, only to fall on my face.

"Got to get to a river, right." I muttered to myself. I could barely hear a river, and could smell bird (?) in the breeze. Something twitched on the top of my head. Slowly, I placed a paw on my head, feeling what was twitching. I had ears. On the top my head. I turned around, studying the rest of my body. I had crimson colored fur, the same color as Mom's hair.

When I saw my tail(s), I could only sigh. I had six tails, each as long as the next. "Pika! Pi!" I whipped my head to the noise. The voice was in pain. My ears bent back, and I began to step to the noise. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. Soon, I was bounding to the noise. I passed through the forest, trees standing far taller than I was used too. It was pouring cats and dogs, drenching me to the bone.

"Hey! Is anyone there!" I called out desperately. "Pika...CHU!" A flash of lightning struck down just near me. The area around it burst into a blinding light. I kept on going, relying on my senses to direct me. My eyes opened when I reached the area of the blast. I could tell by the smell of burnt chicken. A boy with a red and white hat was knocked out beside a yellow mouse. He was surrounded by twitching birds... and a charred bike.

"Vulpix!" I cried out. Hurrying over to them, I frantically checked it they were majorly injured. I wasn't as good as Sakura at this, but... _'The mouse is suffering from a electric overload, and a few scraps and scratched. Is that pecking? The kid has a minor shock problem and some bruises here and there. They should be alright tomorrow.' _"Spearow!" I whipped around.

There was more birds. I grounded my teeth together, my mouth morphing into a snarl. _"I dare you to touch him... birdie." _I hissed. The lead Spearow squawked. _"What are you going to do? Burn me? I'm sorry, but its raining little wittle fire fox." _he screeched mockingly. I dug my back paws into the ground. My eyes glowed briefly. '_Confuse Ray' _my mind supplied.

A white orb drifted to the group of birds, then rapidly spun around them. The birds gained swirls in their eyes. With a single jump, I whacked the lead Spearow to the ground, then proceeded to hop to the next one. _'They're so weak.' _With a few more smacks, Spearows were smacking into the ground, knocked out. Soon, the once large flock was down to only about three.

With three more hops, they were flattened to the ground. With a graceful roll, I landed softly on the ground beside the boy and mouse. Sitting down, I prepared to stay the night guarding this little mouse and boy. I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time... _'Protectiveness...' _

**~'_'~**

I watched as the clouds dissipated with a smile. I never liked the rain. "Pi...Pikachu?" murmured the boy. "Pika?" asked the Pikachu. I looked to the sky. "Whoa..." I agreed with the boy. Above me was Pokémon, but it was beautiful. Glowing faintly gold, the magnificent bird flew into a rainbow, leaving shimmers behind it. It disappeared through the tree line.

"Spear-oW!" A familiar sound was heard. The boy twitched, only to freeze in fear. More Spearows had arrived, and the boy and mouse were too weak for them. I rolled my eyes. _'How many are in this kami-forsaken forest!?' _With a grin, I puffed up. A feeling of warmth filled my stomach, going all the way up to my throat. _'Flamethrower.' _

A large blast of flames toasted the birds. "W-What?" whispered the boy. I snorted, walking into his line of vision. "Vul-pix!" I cheerfully stated. "A Vulpix?" the boy muttered. I inwardly sighed. Is this what Kakashi-sensei and Kurama felt like when dealing with me? _"Get up!"_ The boy twitched, slowly sitting up. He grinned sheepishly to me.

"Thanks a lot Vulpix. My names Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash said, holding his hand out. I narrowed my eyes. _'So this is the chosen one...' _I placed a paw in his hand. "Pix!" With a single motion, my tail touched an empty pokéball Ash had attached to his belt. I glowed, getting sucked into it. I snarled, already disliking the tight, squeezed space of the pokéball. A second later I had overpowered the pokéball, and popped right out in front of a shocked Ash.

"W-What!?" Ash shrieked. I rolled my eyes. Nudging the boy, I turned to the Pikachu. _"My name is Naruko." _I said, holding my paw out to the Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. _"I'm just Pikachu. Nice to meet you." _Ash only sighed, utterly confused. "Come on, we should get to Viridian City." Ash said, beckoning the two to follow him. I nodded, walking beside his leg. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, his ear twitching every once in awhile.

"Look! The trees are clearing!" Ash said happily. I purred, my 6 tails swaying in the breeze. Soon, the loose dirt road became graveled, which was a pain to walk on, I might add, that soon turned to cobblestone. We were officially in Viridian City. "Halt! Stop there!" Ash froze, turning around to see a scowling Officer Jenny right behind him.

"Yes mam?" He asked, cautious. "I assume you are the thief! Having pokémon outside of their pokéball is suspicious!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. I stared dryly to her. _'Is she serious?' _"I'm not the thief! I just started to my pokémon journey!" Ash exclaimed. Officer Jenny scowled at him. "Then why are your pokémon outside of their pokéballs?" Ash blinked.

"They like it outside of their pokéballs." he said. I, on the other hand was digging into Ash's backpack. _'This looks promising.' _I gently grabbed the mechanical device, careful not to scratch it with my new teeth. Popping up on Ash's shoulder, I placed the device in the Officer's hand. "A Pokedex?" Officer Jenny murmured.

_**"I am Dexter, an official Pokedex given to one Ash Ketchum, by Professor Samuel Oak. If I am lost, I cannot be replaced."**_ Officer Jenny flushed in embarrassment, giving the Pokedex back to Ash. "Sorry about that. There's some pokémon thieves in the area. Say, where are you going?" Ash blinked. "The pokémon center." Jenny gave him a grin.

Swiftly grabbing the boy and planting him on her motorcycle, she said, "I can take you there!" Naruko looked curiously at the bike. It was sort of like a train from Snow Country, but _way _smaller. A large hum echoed as the motorcycle raced through the streets. Ash and Pikachu paled, while Naruko was having the time of her life. "_This is awesome!" _I yelped.

Pikachu gave me a strange look. I blinked innocently. "Officer Jenny the pokémon center is write in front of us!" Ash shouted over the wind. With a quick swerve; Officer Jenny had parked beside the Pokémon center. "Jenny! How many times have I told you to not do that!" cried an angry Nurse Joy. _'She has pink hair... like Sakura.' _

Officer Jenny laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry. I offered this kid a ride here." Ash hopped off the death bike, his legs wobbling. "Sweet ground..." he muttered. I barked in laughter. Nurse Joy sighed. "Come on you three." Nurse Joy herded them inside the pokémon center. "I assume your staying the night?" she asked Ash.

Ash nodded. "If that's all right with you." Nurse Joy hummed in acknowledgement. "Would you like me to look over your pokémon?" Ash nodded. Placing Pikachu's and my pokéball on the counter, he gestured to us. With a hop, I landed neatly on the counter. "A vulpix? I haven't seen one in forever. Where did you get her?" said a surprised Nurse Joy.

"That's the weird thing. She saved Pikachu and me from some Spearow, and tapped an empty pokéball." said a confused Ash. Nurse Joy smiled reassuringly at the confused boy. "She probably saw something in you. Don't worry. It's very rare, but some trainers 'woo' their pokémon into coming with them without battling." explained Nurse Joy.

Ash nodded. "Do you have a telephone?" Nurse Joy nodded. "It's in the corner. It should be free. Your actually one of the first new trainers to come." Ash grinned. _'I might have beat Gary!' _He thought to himself. "Oh, here's your pokémon." Nurse Joy handed him his pokéballs. I hopped onto his left shoulder, with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

Walking to the corner, he quickly dialed some numbers on some buttons. I was very interested in this 'Telephone'. Beside the numbers there was a glass screen. With a beep, the screen erupted into color, showing a person's face. "Professor Oak!" The back of a old man was in view. _"Ash?" _"Wrong camera, Professor." Professor Oak turned around.

_"Ah... it seems you and Pikachu are getting along... a vulpix!?" _Ash blinked, looking to me. "Vulpix decided to follow me after she saved Pikachu and me from Spearows. Weird Right?" _"A vulpix is Viridian Forest... how interesting. Please point your Pokedex to her and tell me her level, if you would?" _

_**"Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks. This Female Vulpix is level 79."** _Dexter reported.

_"Oh my... your Vulpix is Elite-Level!" _Ash gaped at me. I gave him a look of annoyance. Ash looked away. _"Ash, I would recommend buying a fire stone to evolve her into a Nine-tails." _I choked. _'Nine-tails!? Hmph...irony at it's best...' _Ash nodded. "That's a great idea!" _"Now Ash, just because you have Vulpix doesn't mean you can't battle with Pikachu." _Ash nodded in determination. "Alright! I'll still train my other pokémon, but I'll train Vulpix too. You can never stop improving after all."

Professor Oak smiled. _"That's good. Ah! My Pizza!" _With another beep, the machine turned off. Ash looked to me. "So your super power, then? That's alright. Your still my friend." I smiled at Ash, as flowers bloomed everywhere in the happy scene. "YOU!" The flowers shriveled and died, as the two of us looked to dryly to the raging orangette.

"Ah... sorry about the bike?" Ash said sheepishly. The girl immediately got up in his face. "What's wrong with you!? It was charred. You just stole it and you have the nerve to just say sorry!?" I puffed up, a deep growl coming from my throat. The girl blinked, looking at me. I pulled my face into a snarl, unconsciously using _Mean Look. _The girl inched away, a pale look on her face.

"Vulpix!" Ash snapped sternly. I stopped immediately, turning to him with a full blown innocent look. Pikachu and Nurse Joy sweatdropped. Ash sighed, feeling really old. "Look, sorry about your bike. Pikachu accidently electrocuted it saving us from a herd of angry Spearow." The girl crossed her arms, releasing a huff.

I twitched, ready to go at her again. Suddenly, a big explosion happened outside. A smoke screen was released, making us all cough.

"Prepare for trouble... Make that double! To protect the world from devastation~ To unite all people within our nation~ To denounce the evils of truth and love~ To extend our reaches to the stars above~ Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right!"

...

I stared at them incredulously. _'Umm...are they **that **stupid? I could of killed them like 100 times with them singing that trashy song!" _"Give up the pokémon! You won't be hurt if you do!" purred a magenta-haired woman named Jessie. I could only sigh in annoyance.

Stepping forward, I stood with a nonchalant air around me. With a yawn, I opened my mouth. Sucking in air, I puffed up. A familiar warmth spread through my stomach, heading to my throat. My eyes glowed white with power, and with an open mouth I unleashed a powerful_ flamethrower_. "Awesome!" cried Ash. "Pika-pi!" _(Good job hitting those idiots!) _

I smirked. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Happily jumping onto Ash's shoulder, I let out a purr. This was going to be fun. I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #1: Ramen <strong>

"I won't do it!" Naruko declared. Arceus sighed in annoyance, grinding his teeth. "I frankly _refuse_ to go to a world with no ramen!" Arceus twitched. "You see, Ramen is the food of the gods! And-" _'I definitely don't eat it...' _"You see, Miso is amazing. And Chicken and Beef! With such mouth savoring broth and delicious fishcakes-"

"Will you go if I give you a bowl of ramen for each day you live there?" Naruko's eyes gleamed. "Six bowls or nothing." Arceus spluttered. "Six Bowls!? That's unreal! You don't expect me to actually-" "5 bowls then." Arceus trembled, a pulsing nerve on it's head. "3" Naruko gave him a look. "Four, and that's the lowest I'm going.

Arceus sighed, wondering why it had to deal with her. "Fine. Go away."

_In Kanto..._

"Where did you get that?" Ash asked curiously. Naruko was busy eating a bowl of ramen, with 3 others right beside her. "Can I have-OUCH!" The burnt Ash sniffled. "Can I have some?" Naruko paused and glared at Ash. "B-But..." Ash gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

Naruko rolled her eyes, hissing at Ash. Ash sniffled. "Fine! Be that way!" He turned away from her, utterly silent. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue End! <strong>

**I originally planned on making Naruko be very weak, but I decided that instead, she would only help Ash out in certain moments. She'll step in during moments like Lugia and the Three Titans or if Ash happens to tick off Mewtwo or something. But she can be defeated and she won't be over powered. She'll have to work for Level 100.**

**About the others, and when they might come in? There'll be a poll to decide what the next pokémon, Sasuke will be. The choices are Charmander, Shinx, Dratini, or Bagon. **


End file.
